Avalon
by Aikyo
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy.


Our Avalon  
  
Yuri waited outside the room patiently looking over the doorframe waiting for Nokomis to come out. She sighed running a hand through her hair, an old habit gotten worse over these years. How many years has it been? She smiled trying to remember the last time she stood here like this. And after awhile she realized, she couldn't remember and that made her smile grow, her memory of such things seemed to fail her mostly now a days.  
  
Her heart sank as remembering so many good things which only made now seem more sad, more uncontrollable. She heard the door behind her open and saw Nokomis slowly emerge.  
  
"How is he?" Yuri walked forward.  
  
"I dont' know how long Yuri," Nokomis said softly, "It's hard to say but I've done all I can."  
  
"I know, Thankyou my friend," Yuri smiled and hugged Nokomis. Nokomis seemed to smile or tried to, her features heavy with age but also patience and wisdom.  
  
"Tell the others that I will come down if anything happens," Yuri said slowly making her way to the door.  
  
Nokomis nodded and headed downstairs to be with the others that were waiting for the sad news she was bearer of.  
  
Yuri closed her eyes and tried to collect herself as much as she could before entering the room. Her hair was let down all the way, no fancy braids or twist, and over the last years it has grown long enough to be a train behind her. What saved her eyes from being invaded by the long hair was the thin sapphire crown on her head, the once sand color was mostly replaced by streaks of white. Her gown was simple sea foam blue and even though age wore on her she carried herself very well.  
  
"You're back," a old accented voice called from the bed, "I was wondering where you went to."  
  
"I just went outside for some air," she smiled slowly walking to the bed. The bed had tall post and from the height off them hanged white shear that played with the dark wood.  
  
"Ahh well it seems that would be good tonight," he smiled, "The evening is beautiful."  
  
Yuri sat next to the man on the bed whom she loved and smiled. The odd disease had taken away his eyesight close to ten years ago, and yet he could still see a perfect evening. She forced herself to swallow any tears she had back and calmed her voice.  
  
"Yes it is Shin, very beautiful," she took his hand, "Good news came earlier today and I had forgotten to tell you before."  
  
"Good news I can take," he turned his full attention to her, the old eyes now eerie pale blue, "especially if I have you to give it to me."  
  
"Word was sent here that Touma is a grandfather again," She smiled, "His daughter had another baby just this last fortnight."  
  
Shin laughed as he smiled, "I do believe he will have as many grandchildren to fill all the ranks now."  
  
"I think you are right," she raised a hand to a stubborn lock of grayed auburn hair near his face, but instead of pushing it back she slowly twirled it in her fingers, "I told Touma to go but he's determined to stay here for awhile."  
  
"He's probably afraid to get attacked again by all those children back in his home," Shin quipped before turning his face away hiding a wince of pain.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired," he sighed. His smile turning into a thin thinking line as he raised a hand to her face, "I can still remember how you looked when I first saw you." She closed her eyes letting him feel the features of her face like he had so many times before.  
  
His hand was so soft in touch as he trailed his fingers down her face and then cupped her face in his hand, she leant into it with a sorrowful sigh. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"You never cut it did you?"  
  
"No of course not," Yuri found it hard to keep her voice void, "You would of been so unhappy if I did."  
  
"I loved your hair it always smelled like the sea," he tilted his head some on the blue pillow, "I would wake up in the middle of the night just to breath it in."  
  
"Well then why should I cut it if it brings you happiness." She swallowed.  
  
"I can see you when we were young," his voice was so distant but thoughtful, "You're hair was so much like a wave wet sand."  
  
"It is heavy with gray now."  
  
"Your eyes had so much feeling in them and were so beautiful."  
  
"They are now old and meaningful for you."  
  
"You had the softness skin I've ever felt."  
  
"Time and wrinkles have taken it over."  
  
"You are so beautiful more now then before," He ran his fingers along her face again.  
  
"And you are so handsome then and now," she took a breath to contain herself, "You're odd auburn hair, and that interesting accent, those eyes I could spend hours just looking into." Shaking her head she kisses his open palm, "Please stop talking as if you were not here, as if you think there is no tomorrow."  
  
His eyes started to close some, "I'm so tired, so tired."  
  
"Then rest tomorrow is another day."  
  
"Yuriko..." he opened his eyes some, "I will not see tomorrow."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away trying to stop everything that was swelling in her.  
  
"Yuriko?" Shin's hand rose to her shoulder.  
  
"Dont' ask me to think you're going to die," she turned back to him tears starting to form, "You're not, you hear me. You're stronger than that."  
  
"Please don't cry," he cooed wiping some of the tears away, "don't cry."  
  
"How can't I when you say I'm about to lose my lover, my husband, my best friend."  
  
"I had a dream the other night," he said smiling again trying to sooth her, "I was young again and I walking along a shore I've never seen in my life. The water was of crystal blue and the birds were of pink," he labored to breath now as he tried to laugh.  
  
"Don't strain yourself."  
  
"And then sky was of the purple hue, the clouds where so beautiful."  
  
Yuri, no longer bothering to hold back her tears, stared at him in shock "And the grass was of emerald green ne?"  
  
"Why yes?" his eyes opened some to look at her, "How did you know?"  
  
Yuri glanced over at a painting she had been working on for the last month, since he had progressed in his illness. The large easel stood in the balcony's door way where she would paint everyday while he would read to her. She had felt compelled to paint it; she had the same dream every night and the painting not standing ten feet from the bed showed what he saw; the sky was purple, the red pink birds flew in the background, she smiled.  
  
"I just knew," She took a breath in the small shaking in it soft.  
  
"I think I know what it is," his eyes closed again and he sighed, "It is where I will go soon."  
  
"Please Shin…"  
  
"I think it is our Avalon," his hand slipped from her face slowly, "I think it will be nice there."  
  
"Oh Shin," she cried, "Please don't leave me."  
  
"My love I have to go."  
  
"Why?" her voice breaking as she took his hand in hers and held it tight.  
  
"My time is over here, now."  
  
"But you still have grandchildren to see grow up and your son is growing into such a man, he wants to make you proud."  
  
"I am proud of him and my children," his breathing was starting to slow.  
  
Yuri couldn't do anything but watch now, there was no cure there was no time, and she knew there was nothing she could do. Her cries were starting to break into sobs as she gripped his hand more tightly in vain hope to keep him here by sure physical will.  
  
"Yuri, shhh..." he tried to calm her, "You've given me everything I could ever want, and more."  
  
"Shin please," she couldn't stop crying throwing herself onto him now, crying into his chest. He started to run a hand over her head and tried to soothe her yet again, he was calm, he had no fear.  
  
"I was so lucky to find you again," he said.  
  
"I wasn't such a great find."  
  
"You were everything I wanted in this world, you gave me love and three wonderful children, and ruled by my side here on Suiko, You made me happy."  
  
Yuri looked up and forced herself to smile and swallow down some tears, "You were so patient with me," she ran her back hand along his cheek, "You were the only for me and the only one I ever wanted."  
  
His hand slowed and his grip in her other hand loosen.  
  
"I was so happy," he said.  
  
"Oh god please no Shin!" she gripped his hand tighter, "Don't leave me, please! Don't talk like that! You can't leave me!"  
  
"Remember when I said I'd never leave you?"  
  
"Yes," she managed to say, her eyes now red with tears.  
  
"I want you know," he sighed, "I'll wait for you there."  
  
"Where?" she asked trying to compose herself.  
  
"Our Avalon," he smiled. He didn't say anything for a long time as he slowly slipped away, no pain, no tears, nothing but peace surrounded him.  
  
"I dont' know how to say goodbye," she meekly said her body weakened by the forceful sobs and tears.  
  
1 "This isn't goodbye forever," he faintly said, "Just for now"  
  
She shook her head and swallowed, "How do I go along without my heart, my soul," she looked up from his chest a soft, sad smile, " my fishy to fall asleep next to at night, to go on without him by my side?"  
  
He didn't' answer his body still and slow to any reaction. Yuri just lowered her head back to his chest and cried into the satin blue material.  
  
"I love you," he said softly and barely, "my water bug."  
  
"God please," she clinged to his body, "don't leave me!" she yelled her breathing broken by sobs of sorrow and pain.  
  
The wind drifted into the room like a silent friend and mixed the ending airs of incense and perfume out to the sea carrying tears with it.  
  
****************  
  
"Shu," Rin said, "Please sit down."  
  
"I'm fine," Shu said back not moving from the window, "I don't want to sit."  
  
The room was tense with emotions, Nokomis looked around seeing everyone here, everyone. The first generation of the kingdoms of Rekka and Kongo and the second and third generations of Tenku, Suiko, and Sorla. Tanria walked up behind Shu.  
  
"Uncle Shu please worrying won't help," the beautiful young girl said softly placing one of her pale hands on his shoulder.  
  
"I will when I here some news and not before," Shu said taking a firmer grip on his walking stick.  
  
The door to the room slowly opened and Yuri came through and as if walking in her sleep looked around the room.  
  
"Mother?" a young man's voice inquired.  
  
She looked at her son and smiled, "You look so much like your father you know that." His wide blue eyes gave her a mournful look as he stood near one of his nieces.  
  
"Mother how is father?" a second voice asked this time a female one, belonging to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Come here my son," Yuri only said.  
  
The young auburn man frowned but slowly obeyed his mother's wishes and stood in front of her.  
  
"Now kneel," She said.  
  
"Mother?" he looked up at her worriedly.  
  
"Please kneel my son."  
  
He nodded and kneeled down on one knee and looked up at his mother. Yuri pulled from behind her a small crown of gold and stones looked at it as if she was not there.  
  
"The Lord Suiko is dead," she said softly as she looked down at her son. A loud sound of Shu's walking stick echoed through the room, "You my son are the new Lord of this kingdom," she slowly placed the crown on his head small tears coming from her face. "Rise Lord Shinji, and know your father would have been proud, of who you are."  
  
The young man slowly rose and looked at his mother and held his head high and nodded to her. Yuri forced herself to smile as she raised a hand to brush her son's cheek batting away the small tear on his own face. Rin moved to hold Shu who was trying to compose himself and hold back obvious tears behind the stone face.  
  
"Yuri are you alright?" Seiji asked moving from his seat to stand by her.  
  
"Seiji," Yuri tried to hold back everything but couldn't and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob again, "I already miss him." Seiji looked at Nari who also had some tears in her eyes but was trying to comfort the others around her already.  
  
Yuri composed herself and looked at her son, "You have one year to prepare and train for the trials. At that time you will go through the trials and if you pass you will receive the Suiko armor."  
  
"I understand mother," the young man said trying to keep himself strong for her holding his twin close in an embrace of comfort.  
  
"Shu," Yuri said, "I want you to over see his training, and Shin would want his best friend to do it."  
  
Shu slowly nodded and picked up his walking stick, "Hai, I will do it."  
  
"Grandma," a child asked with blue hair and looked up at Kristina, "Is great uncle Shin gone?"  
  
Kristina couldn't help but pick the child in her arms and nod as she held her close, her own body leaning against Touma's chest.  
  
"Where did he go?" the child asked.  
  
"To a place with a purple sky and crystal blue waters," Yuri said almost laughing as she cried. Everyone gave her a bewildered look. She raised her head to look up and smiled, "With red pink birds and emerald grass."  
  
"What's that place?"  
  
"Our Avalon." Yuri said and truly smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what you think?? I cried ;_;  
  
Of course I was in a sad mood *sniff* and listening to slow music  
  
that reminds me of my grampa doesn't help. 


End file.
